Star of Darkness
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: A creature is found near Imladris. What race is he and what does he have to do with destroying the Orcs? What did the twins see that is so hard to believe? What will he have to do with the Fellowship? ..
1. Chapter 1

Star of Darkness

By

Linkandroid12

Prologue

My name is Alec. Where I came from … where I was born … my family … I do not know. Why I am here and like this I am not so sure either.

I have always found myself in total darkness. I don't know what things look like or even what the concept of color is. Being blind does not bother me but the questions are annoying.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What happened to make you lose your sight?"

These are just a few questions I am asked a lot. The worst part is I do not know the answers.

- - separator - - -

I stepped forward and found myself surrounded from all sides. The smell was unbearable. I could hear growling and snapping sounds as they came closer.

'What have I gotten myself into this time?' I thought. I stayed where I was so I could try to figure out their positions. This could sometimes be a liability but it was the way I worked. Find out as much as you can about your opponents before you strike.

What I didn't know is how many there were. As I placed my left hand on the sword hilt near my hip something was thrown at me. I barely managed to dodge out of the way as the object hit the ground. I listened as my attackers breathed in and out of their mouths. They sounded big and there were at least twenty of them probably more. This was going to be interesting …

I slashed out as one of them rushed me. My sword was out faster than the eye could see as I plunged it into the creature's heart. I quickly drew it out of the dying body as another came toward me. I slashed out at this one as well and severred his head from his shoulders. Gooey blood ssmeared along my left arm as I hacked into the enemies. They had me on strength but they had no strategy.

'This will be your downfall.' I thought grimly to myself.

I kept slicing them to bits as they charged toward me. One slashed at my left arm and a long gash appeared where his weapon had hit me. I drew out my other sword [using my right hand] and cut his throat. He writhed in agony for a moment and then dropped to the ground. Angered by this loss three of them came at once. I blocked their blows and sliced through two of them easily. The third was not so easily defeated.

I panted slightly as I listened for the third one. I could hear the leaves rustling nearby but could not tell the exact location of the creature.

"Where are you coward?" I asked.

"RRigghht HHHereee." The creature said as he punched me in the back. The blow was hard enough to send me sprawling to the ground. I picked up my swords from where they had fallen and turned around to face him.

"You will die." I said.

"Jjjuusstt trrryyy ittt." He said as he punched me in the right arm. An ear splitting crack could be heard a few seconds later.

I winced as the two bones below my elbow shattered.

'This guy is much better than the others. I have got to fight no matter what.' I thought.

I faced him and blocked the next blow by crossing my swords in front of my body. This sent him back a few feet and made it possible for me to get my bearrings back. I stood tall and waited for him to give away his position by moving. Many of these creatures were so noisy I could hear them from a mile away most likely.

I startled as something cold was pressed into my ankle. I quickly spun around and found the creature's breath in my face.

"Ggggiivvveeee uuppp." He said.

"Never," I told him as I plunged both my swords through his head. It fell off of his shoulders and hit the ground with a squishing sound. I cringed. Now his blood would be all over my body and it would take forever to get rid of.

There were other things to worry about though. Like my right arm for instance. Even with a strong pain tolerance I was losing my energy fast. There was also my ankle too. I limped away from the body of the slain creature. Blood dripped in a thick stream from the wound and I staggered slightly.

'Hang in there.' I thought to myself.

I shoved the swords back into their scabbards and leaned against the nearest tree. My breathing was ragged and I was worn out from so much fighting. I opened my eyes for a moment and then immediately closed them. The creatures blood had splattered on my eyelids and it stung when it entered my eyes. I sunk to the floor and fell unconscious as I tried to figure out what they had been … … …


	2. chapter 1  finding the lone wolf

Star of darkness

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 1:

Finding the Lone Wolf

- - separator - - -

We had been hunting for a week or so now. i, and my brother Elladan led the troops along the woodlands near Rivendell. Father, had sent us on patrol again for not only food but to take care of the dark creatures that roamed the surrounding area of our fair city Imladris. Lately there had been more of them than usual. Father said that it was because Sauron was gathering his forces.

I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as we rode. Elladan was beside me scanning the landscape for intruders just as I was doing. I stopped and listened as a familiar scent made my nostrils flare.

"Dan there are more of them."

"Yes Ro I can see them now. It always amazes me how many Orcs can be found in one region." He said. We watched as a band of them crept toward a nondescript figure in the distance.

As they reached the figure a flash of metal gleamed brightly in the sunlight of the noon time hour.

"We have got to stop this." I said as I yanked on the reins anxiously. Elladan put a finger to his lips as a signal for me to stay silent. I shut my mouth and watched as the creature slaughtered the Orcs one by one. Soon two swords shimmered into existence and sliced the Orcs to bits.

"How is he doing that?" I asked Elladan in a low whisper.

"I do not know. I would gather they do not need our help." My brother replied as we continued to behold the sight before us.

After taking out all of the other Orcs one stood tall. This one was bigger and stronger than the others and looked livid. Elladan made to rush forward but I maneuvered my horse in front of him.

"Let's see what happens," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"If you are sure Ro." He said as we both turned back to the gruesome battle. He was covered in blood and barely able to stand now. His swords came to slash off the head as we watched on transfixed by the sight.

'How can someone single-handedly take out so many Orcs with only minor injuries?' I thought in awe.

After slaying the Orc he sheathed his swords. He fell against a tree and stopped moving.

"I am going to check on him." I said before Dan could protest. I got off my horse and made my way through and over the dead bodies to the figure now nearly lifeless on the ground.

'I hope he is alright. Why am I thinking this is a male when I do not have any proof of that?' I thought in confusion. I just knew somehow that this was a male who needed help right now. One may be able to take on that many dark creatures and live but to not be worse for wear was another story.

I gently rolled the figure onto his back. I could see pointed ears and long black hair but not much else. Most of his body was covered in blood. Thick slimy stench-filled blood that made my stomach churn in disgust. I ran my hand over his arms and legs to make sure there were no serious injuries. I found a broken bone and his ankle was bleeding profusely.

"Is he going to be alright? There is so much blood." Dan said as he knelt down beside me.

"He should be fine Dan. There seems to be a broken arm and most of the blood is not his." I said.

I reached out and touched the wound on his ankle with my hand. When I drew it back it was covered in blood. I looked at Dan for a moment and then tore the bottom part of my shirt. I used it to tie up his leg and keep the bleeding from getting much worse.

"We are taking him back to Imladris." I announced as I slung the body over my shoulder.

"Are you sure Ro? We do not even know what he is." Elladan warned.

"He is part Elven for sure." I said.

"How do you know this?" Elladan asked. I slid a hand through the bloody hair that tumbled over my shoulder. I brushed it aside and revealed the pointed ears I had discovered when Dan was not looking.

"He has our ears." I said.

"Alright, but if anything bad happens because of him you will take responsibility for it." Dan said as he began to walk back toward our horses.

I followed shortly after at a slightly slower pace as to not jostle my passenger too much. I lifted him onto the saddle and tied him there with some rope I had in my saddlebags.

"You really are adamant about this aren't you?" Dan asked. I just nodded and took the reins from him.

"I shall go and find the others. I will tell them it is time to go home. There is no point staying out here without you Ro." The other elf said as he got onto his horse.

"Alright brother," I said as I gripped the reins tightly.

"I am off then." Elladan said as he got his balance. There was always so much grace in his movements and he did not even realize it.

"Wait brother," I said before he could leave the clearing. He stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Be careful," I said as I squeezed his hand tightly.

"I will Ro." He said as he rode off in a direction away from Imladris. I went back to my horse and went in the other direction. Father was going to be surprised to find us back early.

- - separator - -

As I got nearer to the gates of Imladris I found myself faced with more Orcs. I might be able to take them on by myself but I had someone to protect right now. That would make for an interesting fight. Just as I was about to lead the horse forward I could hear thundering hoofbeats.

"Go Elrohir." Elladan said as he raced into the Orcs with the rest of our patrol behind him. I took the opportunity and circled around the clearing toward Imladris once more.

Once I reached the gates I was met by Glorfindel.

"We were not expecting you until at least tomorrow my prince." He said with a slight bow.

"I found something very strange on my travels," I said as I indicated the creature iin my saddle.

"Is he human?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, he is part elven at least. He is much shorter than I expected knowing that however." I said as I loosened the ropes holding him to my horse.

I gently slid him into my arms. The body was so light it almost seemed to have bones as hollow as a bird's.

"If you can inform father I will meet him in my chambers." I said.

"I will do that then." Glorfindel said as he went into the manor. I followed not soon after carrying the creature in my arms. I went down some corridors and eventually made it to my rooms.

After unlocking the outer door I shut it behind me. I went into my inner chambers and laid the male on my spare bed. I quickly held him slightly above the sheets as the Orc blood dripped off his body. Knowing this I decided to clean him. I brought him to the washroom and started peeling off his clothing. It was in tatters already but I was surprised to find many scars littering the thin body.

'He must have gone through a lot.' I thought.

Once the clothing was fully removed I could not help but look at his body. The mere sight of it made me shiver. Various bruises and scars could be seen along most of the tanned skin. I ran some water and waited for it to heat up. When it was at a satisfying temperature I laid him in the water. I grabbed a cloth and gently scrubbed at the blood and dirt that had caked over his body like a second skin.

Fifteen minutes later most of the blood and dirt had been removed. Now that I could get a better look at him I began to notice things I had not before. His skin was tanned and not the pearly white of that of an elf. His hair was dark like that of my father, Dan, and Erestor. His muscles were somewhat compact but enough to pack a powerful punch if needed. Why was this creature so much like father, Dan and I? It almost seemed like he was only half elven. Which, is like myself and father as well as Elladan.

I lifted him from the bath and wrapped his body in a towel. I carefully dried him off and then dressed him in some of my old clothes. They had not fit me for some years but they were perfect for the creature. I brought him back to the spare room and laid him on the bed. I watched as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. There was just something about him that fascinated me.

There came a knock on the outer doors a few minutes later. I quickly went to unlock them.

"Father, come in," I said as I led him through my chambers to the spare room.

"So this is the one you have been so interested in." he said as he beheld the male.

"Yes father," I said. The boy, for he looked like one, began to stir. His arms reached out and fisted the sheets in what? Anger .. fear … confusion …?

His eyes shot open and fixed on father. They were dark purple pools of confusion now. I could bet that they were very intimidating when he was angry.

"Where am I?" he asked in elvish.

"You are in Imladris. This is my domain child." Father said.

"And you are?" the boy asked.

"I am Elrond half elven and this is my son Elrohir." He said. The boy still seemed confused. Did he really not know anything of the elven lands?

"Who are you may I ask?" father asked.

"My name is Alec. I don't know anything else really." The boy replied.

"How can you not know something like your own identity?" I asked before I could stop myself. His eyes flashed for a moment and then he seemed to be composing himself.

"I can tell you this much, I am not fully elven. I am not human either." The creature said.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I would have to guess elven and dwarven but I am not sure." He said. We both stared at him in wonder.

'Was that possible? The elves and the dwarves hated each other. Would one from each race be able to tolerate each other long enough to have a child?' I thought.


End file.
